Labyrinth: The Second Journey
by Allana
Summary: Toby gets a little revenge, only to find out that it isn't so sweet.
1. Part I

Labyrinth: The Second Journey, Part 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth. Just this plot.   
Rating: PG  
Summary: Toby gets a bit of revenge, only to find out that it isn't so sweet.  
  
Toby sat in his room. His dusty blonde hair was gelled forward, like all the other   
boys at his school. Now fourteen, his room looked a lot like any other boy's would.   
There were posters, baseball trophies, and other things of that sort. The room used to be   
his half-sister, Sarah's, but she had long since gone to college and moved out. She only   
came back for part of the summer and Christmas, when she stayed in the spare room.   
Sarah had decided long ago to tell him the truth about what happened when he was two.   
He had been ten when she told him, and he finally knew why he kept having his weird   
dreams and flashes of vague memory.   
  
Once, he thought that there was still a trace of the goblin magic still in him, but   
then he grew up enough to stop believing in such things. Since Sarah had first told him,   
Toby had decided to hate his sister for sending him there. Into the Labyrinth.   
  
So, it was Christmas again, and Sarah was back home. Toby knew that his   
parents were disappointed in her because she was thirty and still didn't even have a   
boyfriend. Actually, his mother was upset with her. His dad went with anything his   
mom said. He knew that his mother wanted to control Sarah's life, but Toby didn't feel   
concerned, so he therefore had no pity for her.   
  
In truth, Sarah's life was a torture. Her step-mother even chose the college she   
went to, even though Sarah secretly altered her classes. When she graduated with a   
degree in literature, her stepmother was furious. She had wanted her to become an   
accountant, not an author.   
  
Needless to say, Sarah tried to stay away from home as much as possible. There   
were always arguments in store whenever she came home.   
  
That Christmas, Toby decided to make her life even more miserable by vowing to   
torture every waking moment of her stay. To start out, he'd take her most beloved book,   
"The Labyrinth".   
  
Having acquired it, he kept it in his room until she noticed, which didn't take   
long.   
  
Sarah stormed into his room and demanded, "Where is it?"  
  
"You find it, I don't know where it is."  
  
Unfortunately for Toby, Sarah knew just where to look, and found it immediately   
in his sock drawer.   
  
"You know, you really need to find better hiding places. I wish you would get an   
imagination."  
  
"Everyone else wants you to get a life," answered Toby coolly.  
  
"Oh Toby, STOP IT!!!" It was the same thing she said twelve years ago. She   
began to cry.   
  
It ticked him off. As Sarah stormed back to her room, Toby yelled after her, "I   
wish the goblins would come and take you away right now!"  
  
Toby heard a faint scream of "What have you done?" before all was silent.  
  
"Sarah, are you trying to creep me out? Come on, I'm fourteen. You're little   
goblin tricks wont work on me anymore. Goblins don't exist, so stop the act!" There   
was a pause. It grew longer, and longer. Toby was actually worried. He got up and went   
to her closed door. Then he knocked softly, but there was no answer. He took a risk of   
Sarah's bad temper and opened the door. There, he could see the shelves upon shelves of   
stuffed animals, the piles of books, the scattered makeup and costumes. All of Sarah's   
dreams had accumulated in that one room, but Sarah wasn't there. "Sarah? Are you   
hiding in your closet?"  
  
He checked there too, but it was empty. All of a sudden, he heard a rustling. He   
ran to his parent's room, where it all started. An owl was furiously beating his wings   
against the balcony doors. It burst through and dive-bombed Toby, causing him to fling   
up his arms to protect his face. When he wasn't looking, the owl rose up into the form of   
a tall man with wild blonde hair and miss-matched eyes.  
  
He had returned.   
  
  
  
  



	2. Part II

Labyrinth: The Second Journey, Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own this! Don't sue me!  
Rating: G  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The man, if he could be called that, smiled slyly. "I think you already know that.   
How ironic. To think you would have been my adopted son. Such a pity."   
  
Toby just stared at him, not knowing what to say.   
  
"Now you send your sister to me. It's rather amusing. You can finally be rid of   
her. You can forget all about her, you know. You'll never have to put up with her again.   
I can make all your dreams come true." At this point, he took out a crystal and began   
tossing it around his hand in intricate patterns. "What do you say?"  
  
Toby looked back on the memories of his half-sister. Her life had been terrible,   
and he had made it worse. Now that he had sent her into the Labyrinth, he realized what   
he had done to her all the years of his life. She didn't deserve the hand she was dealt.   
She rescued him only to be treated with hate and disrespect. For the first time in his life,   
Toby felt pity and love for her. He wanted her back.   
  
"Show me the Labyrinth."  
  
He expected this man, obviously the Goblin King, to be furious with him.   
Instead, the smile grew a bit. "Of course." He pointed to a space of air beyond Toby's   
vision, and the colors of the balcony doors swirled to become the Labyrinth.   
  
"Is that the place where Sarah is?" Jareth nodded. "Doesn't look too bad. Just   
like the mazes we do in Kindergarten."  
  
Jareth chuckled. "It's further than you think. You have thirteen hours."  
  
"Sarah made it in less."  
  
"She has an imagination. She has dreams. Those are her allies. That's the best   
advice you'll get here." He laughed again and disappeared.  
  
Not knowing what else to do, Toby started down the dusty path to the entrance.   
When he got there, he couldn't find a door. "Oh, this is smart. Make a Labyrinth without   
a door."   
"You just have to look in the right places. You can't take anything from granted,"   
a strange voice answered. A Dwarf came out from around one of the many fountains.   
"You're not much like Sarah, are you? She didn't have such a bad attitude."  
  
"I remember being told about you. It's Hegwort, isn't it? Or was it Hogwart?"  
  
"Oh, shut up. It's Huggle, and next time, I'm not going to correct you. I just   
want you to know that even though Sarah's my friend, I don't owe any favors to her half-  
brother. You'll have to earn my help."  
  
"Couldn't you at least show me the door?"  
  
"That's the only reason why I'm here. There are rules, you know."  
  
He gestured to a large stone gate, which Toby was sure hadn't been there before.   
The gates opened solemnly with a loud creak. Toby stepped in as the doors slammed   
behind him.   



	3. Part III

Labyrinth: The Second Journey, Part 3  
  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth. I wish I did, but I don't think I have that kind of   
money. Darn.  
Spoilers: Pretty much the whole Labyrinth movie.  
A/N: I'm really glad you like this! I'm a new fanfiction author, and I really like the   
support. Thank you!  
  
There were two corridors. One spread right, and the other left. Not really caring   
which way he went, he chose right. Soon, Toby found out the same thing that Sarah did.   
The corridor seemed to go one forever. Just when he was about to give up and go back   
the other way, he stopped to rest against one of the walls and fell through an opening.   
"Stupid thing," he said.   
  
As he made his way through the stone maze, he caught sight of the castle. He   
gazed upon the dark, twisted towers and wondered what was happening to Sarah.  
  
When Sarah woke up, it was dawn. Her room, in one of the highest towers, was   
furnished simply, yet elegantly, and she arose to explore her new surroundings. She   
didn't remember how she had gotten there, but there was a vague memory of floating   
gently across time and space. Sarah was fully aware of where she was, but she wasn't   
afraid, like she'd thought she'd be. /It must be part of the Goblin magic/, she thought.   
She could sense it everywhere.   
  
Sarah looked into the mirror across the room and noticed that she looked sixteen   
again. She felt her old youthful energy spring up again. It was just as if her stepmother   
had never been. She was free to dream.  
  
Then she noticed the crystal on a small table beside her bed. She slowly put out   
her hand, almost afraid that it would pop like a soap bubble. When she touched it, she   
only felt the cool, glass-like surface and the slight tingly feeling of the magic inside. She   
looked into it and saw Jareth sitting in his throne room. The Goblins were scattered   
around him, wreaking havoc of the place, as usual. She glanced at the clock on the wall   
beside the Goblin King, which said 2:24. Her eyes wandered back to Jareth's, and she   
jumped when he looked up. /He can't see me/, she reassured herself, but she was   
mistaken. She observed Jareth calling one of his servants to him, whispering in his ear,   
and sending him off hurriedly.   
  
/What is he up to now? /, she thought.   
  
A few moments later, there came a soft knock on her door. Sarah got up and   
opened it to the very same Goblin Jareth had talked to. He carried a breakfast plate with   
scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice. Sarah took the tray from him and   
thanked him kindly. Then another Goblin stepped up from behind the first and gave her a   
soft, linen, silver gown. She accepted this as well, and the two Goblins left her again.   
  
Then she realized that Jareth must have sensed that she was awake and using the   
crystal to look at him. She changed into the gown, ate her breakfast, and gazed into the   
crystal again. This time, Jareth was nowhere to be seen. While she was wondering why,   
the image in the crystal changed to a hall, at the end of which was a door. Then she saw   
Jareth walking down the hall toward it. As he knocked on this door, Sarah heard the   
same knock echo on hers.   
  
Sarah shyly got up and opened it.   
  
The Goblin King stood before her for the first time in twelve years. He   
mismatched eyes looked upon her warmly, something she didn't expect.   
  
"Hello, Sarah."  
  
Sarah was unable to say anything. His presence imposed a great sense of awe and   
wonder, not the fear and hatred she had felt for him before. His voice was soft and   
strange. Why hadn't she noticed it before? Then she realized that she had, back when   
she had eaten the peach and was dancing with him inside the crystal ballroom.   
  
"Aren't you going to let me in?"  
  
"Sure," she said.   
  
Sarah opened the door wider, and the Goblin King stepped inside. She closed the   
door again and turned to face him.  
  
"Do you remember why you are here?" he inquired.  
  
"Honestly, no."  
  
"Toby sent you. He's in the Labyrinth right now, searching for you."  
  
"Poor kid. He'll never make it, will he?"  
  
"You know as well as I that he has very little imagination. His lack of mental   
power could even kill him in there. We'll have to see."  
  
"Please don't hurt him, Jareth." He looked at her with mild surprise. "He's my   
brother, and he would only be in there if he loved me."  
  
"There are rules, you know. I bent them enough when you were there."  
  
"What rules? I know that Huggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus were there to help me,   
but what did you do?"  
  
"There are many worse things in the Labyrinth than tunnel cleaners and stinking   
bogs. I steered you away from the most dangerous things."  
  
"Why, Jareth. Why did you protect me and turn the world upside down?"  
  
"Don't you think that would have been obvious by now?" He almost looked hurt.   
"You said yourself that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with you."  
  
"I was telling a story to Toby…"  
  
"But you meant that. I can see into people's hearts."  
  
"Then you would have known that I really didn't mean for you to take Toby   
away, but you took him anyway. Why?"  
  
"I wanted you to meet me. You needed to be closer to your brother, anyway."  
  
"Half brother," Sarah answered automatically.  
  
"Yes."   
  
There was silence in the room for a while, until Sarah finally asked, "How is he   
doing?"  



	4. Part IV

Labyrinth: The Second Journey, Part 4  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth. Everyone knows that, and we're all okay with it,   
right?  
Rating: PG  
A/N: Okay, this is where some of the new Labyrinth stuff comes in. I might skip a few   
things in the process, but that's okay, right?  
  
Jareth pulled out another crystal from under his black cape and held it out for   
Sarah to look at it. She saw Toby walking through the maze, often going around in   
circles. "He's like a lab rat."   
  
Jareth remained silent. The two of them watched as the Labyrinth shifted around   
him, and he was eventually caught in a dead end. Toby sulked and looked up at the   
walls. The rusty wheels in his head began to turn a little, and he started to climb up them.   
A yellow ooze flowed out from the mortar, which made his hands slippery. He fell on   
him bum with a thud, and angrily started cursing the wall. He tried another one, but the   
same thing happened, and all he got out of it was a bruised bum.   
  
Then he turned around, and there were a series of stepping stones going across a   
chasm. The stones just floated there, as if they defied gravity. He studied them carefully   
and discovered that there were letters on them. He heard the sound of stone grating   
against stone, and he whirled around to find a stone engraving on the wall of the dead   
end. It read:  
  
Is the cruelest person,  
Is the kindest person,  
Harsh words sprout good intentions,  
She, who this puzzle mentions.  
  
"What?" Toby was never good at riddles. The description did seem a little   
familiar, though. Who was it?   
  
"It's me, isn't it?" said Sarah to Jareth.  
  
"Yes, but it is from his original point of view, as well as yours. I know that you   
are really kind at heart, but you can be cruel."  
  
"Am I really that bad?" Sarah looked away from the crystal and into Jareth's   
eyes.   
  
"Sometimes," he said, putting an arm around her shoulder. She flinched, but then   
relaxed. "Sometimes." They both stared at the crystal again. "Don't be too hard on   
yourself. The opinions of others don't dictate who you really are. Remember that."  
  
He lifted a gloved hand to stroke her hair, but then changed his mind and took his   
glove off first. Again, Sarah tensed under his touch, but she wasn't used to Jareth being   
that caring. She rested her head against his shoulder, and they continued to watch Toby's   
struggles.   
  
/Cruel and kind./ It wasn't quite ringing a bell. /Oh, just forget it./ He turned to   
the chasm and took a jump towards a stone with an "N" on it. Suddenly, the stone gave   
way and began to drop. Toby reacted quickly by pushing off and grabbing onto the next   
stepping stone, which happened to have an "S" on it. He managed to climb up on it. The   
rest was pure luck. He jumped from the "S" to the "A", "R", "A", and "H".   
  
"You helped him didn't you? You cheated!"  
  
"No! I'm just as amazed as you are. His luck is unbelievable."  
  
"Are you sure it was luck?" Sarah turned to face him again.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When he was younger… when I first told him about the Labyrinth…"  
  
"Yes?" Jareth looked intently into her eyes. "Keep going."  
  
"He thought that… maybe… he still had the Goblin Magic, or a trace of it."  
  
Jareth's face reflected shock and disbelief. "That's impossible. The Magic is   
supposed to leave if the person who sent them in solves the Labyrinth. Have you seen   
any evidence of it?"  
  
"Come to think of it, he's always had a lot of agility. Once, he tried to climb up   
his bedroom wall, and I swear that he almost stuck for a while."  
  
"Well, maybe it's because you're the only one who actually made it through the   
Labyrinth. I suppose that it didn't work."  
  
"You've made mistakes in your magic?"  
  
"Sarah," said the soft, accented voice. "Just because I'm king of a whole race of   
people and have Magical powers, I make mistakes. I know you've made some."  
  
"Yes, I have, and I want to make at least one of them right. Now." She caught   
him off balance by giving him a hug. No one would have ever expected her to do   
something so spontaneous, least of all Jareth. He was so surprised that he dropped the   
crystal. It bounced lightly and rolled off to one side. Jareth simply blinked and hugged   
her back.   



	5. Part V

Labyrinth: The Second Journey, Part 5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Sarah, Jareth, Toby, and the rest of the Labyrinth crew, but I   
do own Kachalle, the Elf.  
Spoilers: "Labyrinth", the movie.  
Rating: PG  
  
"I'm so sorry, Jareth." A tear fell onto Jareth's shoulder.   
  
"For what?" Jareth asked.  
  
Sarah pulled away to face him. "You loved me, but I didn't accept it. I wanted to   
accept my dreams and love you back. I wanted to so badly."  
  
"You made the right decision. Toby was meant to be a human."  
  
"But I wasn't, Jareth. I have never fit in with the human world. It holds so much   
pain and grievance for me. I'm not even going to ask you to accept me again. I threw   
my chance away, and I don't expect to get a second one. I have learned that in real life,   
people usually aren't given second chances, like in a fairy tale."  
  
"Who said this wasn't a fairy tale?" asked Jareth, as he put his hand behind her   
neck and stroked her hair. Then he leaned down and kissed her. Knowing that she   
wasn't used to it, he held it just long enough for her to taste, not to overpower her.   
  
Sarah gazed back at him in amazement. She had never felt a kiss before, and she   
felt as if it were the most beautiful thing in the world. "Why?"  
  
"Because you're worth it."  
  
~~~*~~*~~*~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Toby was still trying to find his way through the Labyrinth. All of a   
sudden, he began to hear faint shouting. He followed the twists and turns as best he   
could until he came to a rather odd scene.   
  
There was a crowd of goblin soldiers surrounding something that Toby couldn't   
see. Whatever it was, the goblins were making catcalls at it and ridiculing it.   
  
"Think you're so tough now, little girl?" one asked mockingly.   
  
"We'll teach you to steal our lunches! You should have pleaded to the King if   
you were hungry," said another.  
  
Toby didn't know what to do. He didn't know anything about goblins, since he   
had never read any fantasy novels. Therefore, he also didn't know how stupid they   
usually were (all except for the illustrious Goblin King, as we all know). So, of course, it   
came as a shock to everyone when a sudden battle cry was heard from the midst of the   
circle of goblins. Toby backed away and partially hid behind one of the stone walls.   
Then, there seemed to be a shower of goblins as they were being flung into the air and   
kicked in various directions. When all of the goblins had been sufficiently disposed of,   
all Toby saw was a girl looking quite proud of herself for her accomplishment. She was   
clad in a dark forest green tunic with brown leather belt, pants and boots. Small, silver   
hoops dangled from her ears, and a silver necklace with an amethyst-looking stone   
hanging from it hung from her neck. Her hair was a strange honey-auburn, which some   
people would mistake for red in certain lights. Toby couldn't get a good look at her eyes.   
She was slender and small, and her facial features appeared very delicate.   
  
As her eyes searched for any more opponents, they alighted on Toby, who hid   
behind the wall on impulse. He felt embarrassed when he heard her laughter, so he made   
a resolution to go out and face her. He poked his head from behind the wall again, but   
was surprised when he didn't see her. Toby inched further away from the wall to get a   
better look around, then turned back to his hiding place and rested his back against the   
wall and closed his eyes.   
  
"Hello, traveler!"  
  
The greeting had been so loud and unexpected that he nearly screeched, causing   
the girl to roll on the ground with laughter. It was then that Toby finally noticed   
something unusual about her besides her clothing and manner- her ears were pointed. Of   
course, Toby didn't know much about fantasy, but he had just enough of Sarah's   
influence to know that she was an Elf.   
  
Toby stood staring at her, until her fit of humor has subsided. She stood up again,   
and brushed the dust off of herself. "Who might you be?" she inquired.   
  
"I'm Toby."  
  
"I did not ask for your name," she said with some exasperation. "I am asking who   
you are."  
  
Toby did not know how to answer such a question. Like was before mentioned,   
he wasn't very clever. "I don't know what you mean."  
  
" 'What fools (you) mortals be!'" She laughed again, and then became serious.   
"I am an Elf, a fighter, a magic-user, a wild creature, a lover of books and wisdom, a   
hater of ignorance, greed, wrong-doing, and black jelly beans. And, there are many other   
things that I am. My name is Kachalle." She looked at him for a response.  
  
"Do you hate goblins?" he asked, remembering the beating they got.  
  
"Not really," she replied coolly. "I just like to use the stupid ones for target   
practice. They don't scar easily. Not to mention that I am quite loyal to the Goblin King,   
and you should not even try to employ my services as a guide through the Labyrinth."  
  
Toby had a very worried look on his face when Kachalle was describing her   
relationship with goblins. He wondered if she held the same attitude towards humans.   
  
Kachalle apparently noticed his worried look and was only further amused. "I'm   
not allowed to harm the humans that come through here, don't worry. Jareth would   
probably expel me from the Labyrinth if I did."  
  
"Why wouldn't he let you attack humans when there are far worse dangers in the   
Labyrinth?"  
  
"I am employed here for a different purpose, and I'm not allowed to have a little   
fun with the customers." She smiled broadly. "Of course, if I find humans less amusing   
to toy with as goblins, because they're so stupid and they will eventually come back for   
more." She paused and looked intently into his eyes, as if trying to see his soul. "Most   
humans are at least smart enough to stay away after the first beating."  
  
"So, traveler Toby," she continued. "What sad story of wishing away a sibling   
has brought you to the Labyrinth?"  
  
Without a second thought, Toby began to spill out the whole story.   
  
  



End file.
